


(PODFIC) Russian Roulette: Reloaded

by QuinsValoria, Vixen_Tail



Series: The Dragoness' Library [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, podfic length: long as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinsValoria/pseuds/QuinsValoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Tail/pseuds/Vixen_Tail
Summary: "Part 1 of 2.No one ever said an SI gets a place in canon events, or that they would be ideally placed at all. How much would you recall if you had decades to go before anything in a long forgotten story comes to be?SI/OC as part of the Russian Mafiya, liberties taken with crafting said Mafiya Family."A podfic of Russian Roulette by the wonderful Vixen_Tail!In progress, chapter 1 up.





	1. I-X

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Russian Roulette: Reloaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165) by [Vixen_Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Tail/pseuds/Vixen_Tail). 
  * Inspired by [Russian Roulette: Second Chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168904) by [Vixen_Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Tail/pseuds/Vixen_Tail). 



> My first podfic, please excuse any errors, and thanks again to Vixen_Tail for letting me record.
> 
> Please pardon my inability to Russian, I get better, Promise!

Podfic recording of Russian Roulette Chapter 1  
Length: 1hour  
Format: MP3  
Size:55.46MB

song included is "5 minutes", from the website "sovmusic.ru"

image is Basanova Sonya by AthanatosOra on DeviantArt

https://soundcloud.com/user-177818392/russian-roulette-chapter-1  
https://www.sendspace.com/file/q2j6q1


	2. XI-XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "First and foremost, a few story mechanics got challenged by a reviewer over on FF.Net and a couple things got tweaked in response after that very long discussion. Thankfully it's not a major change, but there is a little difference in terms and such so you may wish to reread the first chapter to see what.  
> Secondly, because I have to make this expressly clear, this is not real life. I will tie in history and how a very well connected Mafia impacted it, next chapter, but the Russian Mafiya you read in here is not the Russian Mafia in real life. There were several reasons why, but it mostly boiled down to the fact Omertà is somehow a world-wide law in KHR! enforced by creepy undead dudes with a bondage fetish. Which, if you didn't know, kind of goes against the Vory z Zakone values where if asked if you are vor, you have to respond that you are even if the police are recording you doing it. That being said, I pretty much started out using a kind of base in the Italian Mafia and thinking of how that model had spread out and trying to tie in Russian values. Which, again, got challenged a bit by one reviewer who knows the lifestyle I'm trying to represent here due to his work in the police in the same region.  
> Totally okay with me, actually. Entirely fascinating discussion, that.  
> That all being said, be warned my Russian Grammar sucks major butt. I have an awesome reviewer that is perfectly willing to challenge my usage of it, and I'm perfectly happy for corrections if you find any. Which will probably mean that if I do use Fenya, it will either be cringe worthy horrible or spot on by complete mistake."
> 
> -Vixen_Tail

Podfic recording of Russian Roulette Chapter 2  
Length: 56min  
Format: MP3  
Size:52MB  
song included is "Katyusha", from the website "sovmusic.ru"  
image is Basanova Sonya by AthanatosOra on DeviantArt

 

https://soundcloud.com/user-177818392/russian-roulette-chapter-2  
https://www.sendspace.com/file/1m0m07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vory v Zakone (Singular vor, Plural vory) – Thieves-in-Law, title awarded by one's peers (like a peerage title rather than a military rank).  
> Militsiya – A kind of paramilitary law enforcement, less military and more police in nature.  
> Malchik – Little Boy  
> Tupitsa - Means dullard, bonehead, dunce, numskull. The general meaning is stupid and dumb.  
> Osel – Donkey"
> 
> -Vixen_Tail


End file.
